


Podfic of Mycroft Got Run Over by a Reindeer

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But don't tell John and Sherlock, Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Implied Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, They won't believe you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: The title says it all. At least, that’s what John and Sherlock fervently hope. Anything else would be too horrific to contemplate.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of Mycroft Got Run Over by a Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mycroft Got Run Over by a Reindeer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833000) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> Sadly, I'm not brave enough to do the Southern twang. (Well, except for that "incriminating Claus marks" line.) Oh well.

You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/motnd4uifnhr4eg/Mycroft_Got_Ran_Over/file).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
